Various types of hose guides are known in the prior art. However, what has been needed is a garden hose guide including a base having a top half and a bottom half, a spiral stake having a top end and a bottom end, a torsion member having an upper end, a lower end, a right end region, and a left end region, and a circular aperture continuously disposed from a right portion to a left portion of the top half of the base. What has been further needed is for the torsion member to be medially disposed within the base, with the lower end of the torsion member attached to the top end of the spiral stake. Lastly, what has been needed is for the aperture to be configured to slidably engage an exterior surface of a garden hose. Unlike the current selection of hose guides on the market, this garden hose guide provides a much more stable means of securing a garden hose above a plant or flower garden, since a length of the garden hose is disposed within the opening in the base. Additionally, the garden hose guide provides an easier and more energy efficient means to secure the spiral stake within the ground. Each of the left end region and the right end region of the torsion member is deliberately disposed outside of the base at a length of at least two inches so that a user can grip the left end region and the right end region to rotate the spiral stake into the ground. The right end region and the left end region can optionally be rubberized for ease of use. The bottom half of the base can be produced in varying heights to properly accommodate the heights of the plants or flowers over which the garden hose will remain suspended. Lastly, the top half of the garden hose guide can be decorated with numerous designs and colors so as to double as a decorative lawn ornament for a person's yard.